Insight
Use Insight to discern lies being told to you, to notice unusual behaviour, or to generally acknowledge information or interesting facts about people, places, or things (including puzzles and identifying magical items or appraising goods). Check The following checks can be made with the Insight check. Discern Lies A successful check lets you avoid being bluffed as an opposed check (see that skill). You can also use this skill to determine when "something is up" (that is, something odd is going on) or to assess someone’s trustworthiness. Hunch This use of the skill involves making a gut assessment of the social situation. You can get the feeling from another’s behavior that something is wrong, such as when you’re talking to an impostor. Alternatively, you can get the feeling that someone is trustworthy. The base DC is 20. Sense Enchantment You can tell that someone’s behavior is being influenced by an enchantment effect (by definition, a mind-affecting effect), even if that person isn't aware of it. The usual DC is 25, but if the target is dominated (see dominate person), the DC is only 15 because of the limited range of the target’s activities. Discern Secret Message You may use Insight to detect that a hidden message is being transmitted via the Bluff skill. In this case, your Insight check is opposed by the Bluff check of the character transmitting the message. For each piece of information relating to the message that you are missing, you take a -2 penalty on your Insight check. If you succeed by 4 or less, you know that something hidden is being communicated, but you can’t learn anything specific about its content. If you beat the DC by 5 or more, you intercept and understand the message. If you fail by 4 or less, you don’t detect any hidden communication. If you fail by 5 or more, you infer some false information. Appraise You can appraise common or well-known objects with a DC 12 Insight check. Failure means that you estimate the value at 50% to 150% (2d6+3 times 10%,) of its actual value. Appraising a rare or exotic item requires a successful check against DC 15, 20, or higher. If the check is successful, you estimate the value correctly; failure means you cannot estimate the item’s value. Identify You can use Insight to identify a magical item whose powers you do not know. The base DC for most magical items is 15 + the level of the item. For consumables (mostly potions, scrolls, wands, and staves), this DC is only 10 + the level of the item. For artifacts, this DC is 20 + the level of the item. This check only confers the magical properties of an item and does not allow the user to discern any historical information about the item's past (such as former owners, the creator's identity, place of origin, etc.). A DM may call for Knowledge (history) or a Legend Lore spell for such information. Action Trying to gain information with Insight generally takes at least 1 minute, and you could spend a whole evening trying to get a sense of the people around you. Appraising an item takes 1 minute (ten consecutive full-round actions). Try Again No, though you may make an Insight check for each Bluff check made against you. You cannot try to appraise the same object more than once, regardless of success, until you gain a new rank in Insight. Special *A ranger gains a bonus on Insight checks when using this skill against a favored enemy. *A magnifying glass gives you a +2 circumstance bonus on Insight checks to appraise any item that is small or highly detailed, such as a gem. *A merchant’s scale gives you a +2 circumstance bonus on Insight checks to appraise any items that are valued by weight, including anything made of precious metals. *A dwarf gets a +2 racial bonus on Insight checks to appraise to stone or metal items because dwarves are familiar with valuable items of all kinds (especially those made of stone or metal). Untrained *For appraising common items, failure on an untrained check means no estimate. For rare items, success means an estimate of 50% to 150% (2d6+3 times 10%). Category:Skills